Club B Murder
by Alexander the Mighty
Summary: Horatio finds three bodies on a swamp shore one attacked by a crocodile, somehow all these bodies are linked together. The case is almost hopless when their first suspect gets murdered too.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI Miami: Club B+ Murder**

**Chapter 1**

Horatio was just on his way home from work when he received a phone call; it was from his office, there had been another crime and they needed his help desperately. Almost all other agents were un-available at the moment so it was just him, Dr. Alexx Woods and Eric Delko. As they arrive at the scene they notice there is a huge pool of blood on the bank of a swamp.

The swamp being located near a nuclear power plant was quite warm making it the perfect habitat for crocodiles, this they soon learnt after arriving there. As they gazed upon the victims they noticed two of them were almost unharmed but one looked like it had been chewed on.

Alexx moved in for closer examination and found that the third body had indeed been chewed on by some sort of an animal. Having no real animal expert available they took the bodies back to the lab.

In one of the pockets of one of the less destroyed looking bodies they found an identification card: Her name was Jullie H. Nassie, she was 27 years old and judging by the visa in her pocket she was here on a holiday, upon closer examination Horatio noticed the visa was well out of date for it had expired on the 4th August 2003.

Leaving the bodies to his medical experts: Dr.Alexx and Eric, Horatio went back to the scene to do some more observations. He found as he arrived that there was a filming crew taking snapshots for National Geography, the had with them an animal expert who was explaining how the heat from the power plant was making the almost extinct species of Canadian crocodile leave their home in Canada to breed here.

It then struck to Horatio that there had been tooth marks in the somewhat ripped looking victims skin, maybe this would lead him one step closer to solving this crime.

After waiting for a while he went to talk to the crocodile expert.

"Hello my name is Horatio and I work for the C.S.I" said Horatio

Sounding rather frightened the Expert asked:" Is there something wrong?"

"By the way I am John K. Van der Kou, I came here from Holland to assist these people in there studies on the Canadian crocodile."

After a short explanation of our case Mr. Van der Kou said that he wasn't at all surprised at the body being in such a state (Horatio had shown him pictures) in fact he said that it was quite common that people end up looking like this after accidentally falling into the swamp.

Showing the area of the crime to Mr. Van der Kou Horatio explained where the bodies were located and the Expert started looking at certain "paw prints" on the floor surrounding the outline of the third victim. After close examination the expert said:

"This was a rather large male crocodile possibly 100-150kg of weight meaning he could easily have crushed all three."

Horatio returned to his office to see how the others were doing upon examining the body of the suspects. They too had found some vital information; the rather unharmed looking victims had been shot in the head by a 9mm gun bullet for the third victim this was hard to determine for there was little of the head left. Leaving this case no an accident but a murder. What confused them about the bodies was that they all were blood type B+ which a rather rare blood type is, this could either just be an accident or the killer was being specific!

Also there had been fingerprints on the I.D badge of Jullie H. Nassie apart form her own these fingerprints belonged to a person named John L. O'Brian, he was in the C.S.I files due to illegal drug selling and use, he there for had a sentence of 5 years in prison and had only been released two months ago, still under constant blood test he would not be a hard person to find.

Two days later at the C.S.I medical office

Having located Mr. O'Brian the interview began, should he become a prime suspect then he will be kept under constant supervision in a temporary stay room in the office "overnight staying" headquarters. As Horatio and Alexx walked into the room the suspect stood up and shouted:

"It wasn't me; I did nothing, NOTHING I tell you! It was all his idea!"

Followed by this rather loud comment there was a gun shot and the suspect fell face first into the table with blood pouring out of his head. Just as he fell Horatio was able to make out a man dressed in sniper gear with a rather large rifle, running of the roof.

Immediately he sent a team of cops after him but having a good head start and no proper identification the murderer got away. The car driving at high speed went straight through a red light and as a police camera set on the side of the screen took a picture of his over speed a cop standing near noticed and took note of his plate number.

A day later at the house of the murderer

As Horatio and a few reinforcements stormed in to the house of the murderer only to find him lying dead with a gun in his mouth and a hand pulling the trigger. Also there was little yellow sticky note stuck to his fore head saying

" In case you are looking for the real murderer he lives in the alley way down the street, if you're wondering why I shot myself I would like to tell you it is hard to live with knowing you killed an innocent person."

The body was soon moved to the lab and the note searched for foreign fingerprints, both of which ended up telling us that this man did do suicide. The bullet was shot at an angle that was almost impossible to have been done by a person other than himself and the note only had his own finger prints on it.

After hearing this Horatio decided to go to the place that the note had described hopping he might find more evidence. Horatio was sure though that the person who was there is now long gone because the noise they made was enough to warn him or her.

Walking down the street Horatio soon found the alley way that the note was talking about. It was a dark deserted looking place and it smelled like never cleaned up garbage. Horatio had started looking for evidence when he received a phone call:

"Hello this is Horatio speaking", he said, the reply was short and the voice was definitely Aexxes;

"Horatio you have to get out of there, our radars indicate there is a hurricane coming in, and we are sending a car to pick you up immediately!"

A car came, though not one in the C.S.I colors and it had a very strange driver who did not take him to a bunker but rather into a large open are just outside Miami where he was thrown out of the car.

Soon Horatio realized where he was, he was in area 51, a restricted area where people are shot for trespassing and especially at his time when a hurricane was swooping in. Looking at the clouds up ahead he had one thought in his mind:

"There goes my evidence"…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been a week since the hurricane and there has been no trace of Horatio, many search parties have been sent but none came back successfully. Most people had already given up hope and his team was near to doing the same when they received a call from the U.S.A national security. Apparently they had found a man five days ago:

"we have found a man in area 51 he was unconscious until now and he seems to think his name is Horatio and he works for the C.S.I, further more he has amnesia and can't remember anything else, his leg is broken and we cannot transport him to you until we have proper identification"

Hearing the news Dr. Alexx; being free at the moment rushed to area 51. Once there she found that Horatio was in the medical centre and after giving identification papers she took him to the office.

Horatio had indeed gotten amnesia and was unable to remember why he was in area 51 or how he got there, the last he could remember is that he was in a dark alleyway. Eric was done with his job and came to talk to Alexx and Horatio, they decided (Alexx and Eric while Horatio was humming some weird tune to himself) that Eric would go to the alley way but first they should re-examine all the bodies to see if they could find anything new about the bodies.

When they got where the bodies were stored there was a horrible stench coming from within the room. They pulled out the five storing trays where the victims were kept (the two murderers are also considered victims now that they're dead). The stench seemed to be coming from the crocodile victim. As they opened the tray a huge swarm of flies came out and the smell almost made Dr. Alexx faint. Eric opening the tray further noticed it was full of maggots and flies and the body could not be seen. After getting all the maggots cleared away by an insect expert the body was revealed to be nothing but a perfectly clean picked skeleton.

The ribs though were cut in two on both sides also the skull was split. After the skeleton was placed on an examination table they found a rusted hatchet stuck inside a leg which hadn't been touched and was disconnected from the body. Just as they were about t examine the leg Horatio stormed in screaming:

"I remember now a car with the pates ca-12p-72 picked up and dropped me near a fence then a big wind came in and threw me over that fence!"

Looking rather proud of himself Horatio left the room whilst sucking on his thumb. Taking note of the plate numbers Eric and Alexx returned to the axe and the leg. They ran a few scans on it and found that the hatchet was completely covered in gasoline and so was the leg. The maggots not liking its taste had left it there as it is.

To every ones surprise the murderer had not been as smart as he always was and was not wearing gloves when murdering and left an entire row of all of his fingerprints on the hatchet which he then left at the scene. The crocodile that had destroyed the victim was located and had been made throw up all the things he ate in the last 5 days and there were a jacket in which there was an identification badge 

It was a she her name was Emily Stevenson and she was 16 years old. Along with the badge they found quite hidden another badge which said on it:

Emily Stevenson

Code name: good looking

Membership number: 911

Joined club in 2006

Then it said in small letters: club B+ accepts only people between ages 15-25 and they have to be blood type B+.

They turned back to the identification badge they had found with Jullie H. Nassie and found to nobodies surprise a badge also from the "B+ Club" but here the Name Membership Number and code name were different. This one said codename: best front of all, and membership number 121. Attached to it was a note saying http/ Then they went on to the two murderers, our sniper had his badge in his wallet his said:

Zachary Harris

Code name: black shooter

Membership number: 853

Joined club in 2003

Then they examined the body of the first murderer to find his club badge and found one with the name scratched out and the date joined was also gone all that was left was his code name: white dragon and his membership number 171.

Eric quickly went onto a computer and typed in the URL of the website on the note, the window was all black except for the word: enter your membership id here and the a blank space. Knowing the three girls and "white dragon" had been murdered it seemed best to try Zachary Harrises. The page then opened into another black page with the hyperlinks: Next Meeting and Bank accounts. They first checked next meeting which came up with a window saying: 15/6/06 black alley way, discussion topic: loans. Having read the word Loans Eric got the feeling he knew why the girls were murdered, he quickly went to the link bank account and found a table with everyone's loans.

As he had predicted the girls had a loan of 10 000 dollars each + 10 for every month not paid, the date loan was made was 12/7/2005 making the total loan 100 000 dollars each and the return before date was: 1/1/2006.

A window popped up into the screen informing Eric that the search for the fingerprints was complete but it was unsuccessful. The 22nd was tomorrow so with all the time they had Eric and Alexx prepared a force to storm into the alley way that Horatio had found.

The next day at the entrance of the alley way

Staying hidden and using night vision binoculars Eric and Alexx peered into the alley way, there was indeed a meeting going on in there and there were around 7 people each sitting around another person who was talking whilst holding up a list of something.

After listening to him talk all the people went over to a small table with small boxes on it. Out of these boxes they pulled injections which they then without second thoughts injected into their arms. Looking at the effects it was not hard to determine that what they were injecting was Heroine an illegal substance with devastating after effects on ones personality and body.

Now that everyone was high they were in a perfect position to storm into the alley way and catch all of them red handed. As they stormed in and started hand-cuffing all the people Eric saw their leader climb up a ladder. Without second thoughts Eric followed him up to the roof.

The person was just climbing into a helicopter when Eric was on the roof and he without hesitating shot a bullet right into the fuel tank, as a reply there came a rain of bullets from a machine gun armed by a second person who was already in the helicopter.

Eric got hit in the shoulder when he was making his escape and fell face first onto the hard floor of the roof, convinced that he was dead the helicopter left. Eric stood up smiling, his plan had worked the fuel tank of the helicopter was pierced and the petrol was leaking out, now all they had to do was wait for the helicopter to run out of fuel and have to land but by that time they would already be surrounded…


End file.
